moonlit_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallenpetal
Fallenpetal (formerly Petal and Petalwatcher) '''is a slender, long-legged, a black she-cat with holly-leaf like green eyes, a graying muzzle, thorn-sharp claws, a bushy tail, and pale, tough paw pads. Curse of the Stars Petal is a trainee and a fighter-to-be. She is first present at the Gathering and watches as Thistlefang provokes and attempts to make threats to Nightwatcher, her father. Petal agrees there was something shifty and odd about the Shadow Cats when Willowstream accuses them of stealing prey from the River. Eventually Shadewillow's comments makes her and Willowstream, the River's leader, lock into battle, leading to Shadewillow's death. Eagletalon, the Shadow's deputy, and Frostleaf, the River's deputy, do not stop their leaders from shredding each other, and Petal feels uncomfortable watching the leaders fight each other. When she leaps forward to try stopping the fight between the Pine leader and Moor leader, she is pulled back by an unnamed black Moor Cat. Blaze and Night, two Moor trainees that seemed to have formed a friendship with Petal, talk to her and show some worry over Shadewillow, though Blaze comments the fight was exciting. When Ryewhisker announces Shadewillow is dead, Petal wonders who he is. When Reedtail, one of the newest fighters, shows delight and no care over Shadewillow's death, Petal is angered and they argue slightly before Reedtail goes away. Petal comments Ryewhisker to be a nice cat sarcastically due to his hostility and threat on killing Willowstream for Shadewillow. Petal finds it odd that the Moor deputy and leader would react horribly about Shadewillow's death and wonders if something had happened between them. She talks to Snow and watches as Willowstream goes over to Shadewillow's body to greive and then go away, wondering if the River leader did feel remorse. She is called away by Jaggedclaw and it appears they have established a good bond due to how friendly Jaggedclaw is. Petal later dreams of being in the Star and is met by Shadowed Flame and Ruby, who wanted to speak to her, however Petal is disturbed by Reedtail. When Redleaf scolds Reedtail, the tom snorts and leaves the cave angrily. Moonlit Generations Trivia Quotes ''"And when I'm a fighter, I'd be more of one than you'd ever be, Reedface." - Petal retorting to Reedtail '' '' ''“I looked after and tried being a mother to kits once. They were Russetsky and Mud. Do you think I got let off easily, knowing one of the cats I saw as a son is a burden to the lake? Do you even know how it feels to have him disown you and blame you for the death of an evil warrior who sought only bloodshed? He’s evil yet as his mother I still love him no matter what. I didn’t need to give birth to them for them to be my kits.” ''— Fallenpetal to Swiftdapple '"Do you think I never cared for Mud? I have never stopped loving him even if he is too battle-hungry. Adderfang, being battle-hungry doesn't mean a cat is evil. It's natural; all young cats are like that, as well as hot-headed." — Fallenpetal to Adderfang Category:Pine Cats Category:Leaders Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:MudXNight Characters Category:Russetsky’s Regret Characters Category:Moonlit Generations Characters Category:Curse of the Stars Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fallenpetal's Power Characters Category:Star Residents Category:Main Characters Category:Deputies Category:Fighters